


Just a Touch

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime is a dumbass, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sexuality Crisis, They almost have sex but it aint gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: Oikawa does not crave the idea of love or touch. Well, except maybe for his best friend's touch.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Just a Touch

Oikawa Tooru never craved much in life besides being victorious in volleyball. That is until Iwaizumi Hajime was there. Sure, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been friends since childhood, they were practically attached to the hip, but that was before Oikawa started to see his best friend differently. 

Oikawa had started fantasizing about things like Iwaizumi's abs or his arms. More than anything, he fantasized about Iwaizumi's lips and how they would feel against his own. 

This feeling was new to him. Wasn't he straight? Didn't he only like girls? Well, if that were the case then how come all he could think about was Iwaizumi's lips on his, his hands roaming his body, pleasuring and satisfying him in ways that no one else could. 

Little did Oikawa know, he was not the only one who felt this way. Iwaizumi had been thinking the same things, except Iwaizumi knew what this feeling was. After all, unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi had known he was bisexual since he was 14. First person to know this was Oikawa of course, who helped him come out to his parents when he was 16. 

So while Iwaizumi knew he was in love with Oikawa, he was not going to say anything about it. He knew Oikawa did not like him back. Oikawa was straight after all, right? Well, Oikawa had never specified his sexuality, but as far as Iwaizumi knew he only likes girls. 

Oikawa had just continued standing in his room pacing and thinking, before something caught his eye. He came to a halt and looked at a picture of him and Iwaizumi smiling after Iwaizumi had kicked his ass in a race. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew he probably liked Iwaizumi, but the best way to be sure of it and his sexuality would be to ask his best friend, who has gone through this kind of Identity crisis before. 

Oikawa picked up the phone and quickly dialed Iwaizumi's number. After a few rings, Iwaizumi picked up. 

"What do you want Shittykawa?" 

"Mean Iwa-chan! I just...um...I-" 

Iwaizumi sighed and asked, "Tooru, what's wrong? Do you need me to come over?" Iwaizumi normally called Oikawa by his first name when he knew something was wrong.

Oikawa smiled before saying, "Yeah, I think I'd rather talk about this is person, but it's midnight, what about your parents?" 

"Seriously? Do you know how many fucking times I've snuck out to meet you? I doubt they'll notice." 

"Okay, just don't get caught. Since my parents are out of town, you can go in through the front door." 

"Okay, see you soon Oikawa." 

After about 5 minutes, Iwaizumi walked in Oikawa's house and went up to his room, knocking before entering and sitting on his bed. He noticed that his friend was only wearing sweatpants, but no shirt. He caught himself staring for a second, blushing, before remembering what he came here for. 

"Alright, so what's bothering you?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Umm...I think I'm having a bit of an identity crisis." 

"What kind?" 

"Sexuality related." 

Iwaizumi was a bit shocked before replying, "Care to explain what you mean." 

"So there's this guy," Iwaizumi's eyes widened slightly shocked, "he's really hot and everytime I think of him, I get butterflies? I guess you could say that. But I'm confused, I could have sworn I only like girls and I don't know if I like him and I thought you could help." 

"Why? Because I've gone through my sexuality crisis?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, do you think of kissing him?" Iwaizumi could feel his heart break as he asked that question. 

"Yeah. I can't count how many times I've fantasized about kissing him." 

"Then you obviously like him dumbass!" 

"Yeah, but like what if I kissed him and did not like it? How should I know if I'll like it?" 

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him to kiss you." 

"Yeah but then it seems experimental. I also don't know if he likes me back. I mean I think he might, but I'm not sure. I don't even know if I'll like being kissed by a guy. But I don't know who I could kiss to try with." 

"Fine. Then kiss me." 

Oikawa's eyes widened in shock before registering what Iwaizumi had said. 

"Are you sure, Haji?" 

Iwaizumi really was not, but instead he just nodded. He wanted to help his best friend and maybe this would help him get over his identity crisis. 

Before Iwaizumi could think of saying another word, Oikawa crashed his lips onto his. What was meant to be a small kiss, turned into a full blown make out session. Oikawa could not get enough of Iwaizumi's lips on his as Iwaizumi leaned back onto the bed, with Oikawa on top of him, not daring to break the kiss. 

Iwaizumi knew they should stop. Oikawa liked someone else after all, but he could not get enough of the taste Oikawa left in his mouth. So he just continued to kiss him while grabbing onto Oikawa's hair and pulling it slightly. 

Oikawa slowly began to remove his lips from Iwaizumi's lips. Iwaizumi instinctively tried to chase his lips from the loss of contact before Oikawa started to trace kisses down Iwaizumi's jaw to his neck, so Iwaizumi sunk back down into the bed. Once he got to Iwaizumi's neck, he began biting and sucking on it, leaving small hickies on Iwaizumi and causing him to let out a couple of moans. His hands began to travel up Iwaizumi's shirt and Oikawa was almost begging Iwaizumi to let him take it off. Iwaizumi nodded and lifted his body off the bed a tad, allowing Oikawa to remove Iwaizumi's shirt. 

After removing his shirt, he began to leave hickies across Iwaizumi's chest, kissing him all over, his hands roaming his body. They continued kissing for a while before Iwaizumi decided to flip Oikawa so that he was on top of the brown-eyed boy. 

"What the hell are you-" Oikawa's sentence was cut off by Iwaizumi crushing his lips against his once more. 

"You left marks on me. My turn," Iwaizumi said, parting his lips from Oikawa's as he began to leave hickies on Oikawa's neck causing Oikawa to moan loudly and pull his hair some. Instead of just leaving hickies, Iwaizumi decided to gently nibble Oikawa's neck and lightly trace his tongue across it, teasing the hell out of Oikawa causing him to gasp and shudder in pleasure. 

Between his pants and moans Oikawa said, "Iwa-chan...stop...teasing me." 

Iwaizumi smirked and went back to leaving regular hickies all over his neck and chest before going back to kissing Oikawa. Things were beginning to get more heated as Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi's pants as if asking him to take them off. Iwaizumi started to pull off his pants, still not separating his lips from Oikawa, when something inside of him clicked. He then stopped, pulled his pants back up, and pulled away from Oikawa. 

"Haji? Why'd you stop?" 

"This isn't right." 

"Why?" 

"Because you like someone else! Not me! You don't love me like I love you!" 

"The fuck are you talking about?" 

"You kissed me to know if you like guys, so that you wouldn't be toying with him." 

"Bullshit," Oikawa said bluntly. 

"Huh?" Iwaizumi asked, confused. 

"I said that's bullshit! The person I love is you, dumbass! The person I wanted to kiss is you, but I was scared of kissing you because it was like toying with your feelings! You're my best friend and I didn't want to hurt you. Then, you told me to kiss you and I took the chance because then I could say I wasn't toying with your feelings since you offered! But if you can't tell by the amount of time we made out and the hickies on your body, I fucking liked it, a lot! And gosh, right now I just want to kiss you again and-" Oikawa was interrupted by Iwaizumi once again kissing him. 

The kiss was shorter this time before Iwaizumi's lips separated from Oikawa's. And he went back down from standing on his tip-toes. 

"A simple 'I love you too' would have sufficed dumbass," Iwaizumi said. 

"Would've been cute if you hadn't called me a dumbass," Oikawa retorted before Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head. 

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped, faking his pain. 

"So does this mean we're dating?" 

"Only if you want Iwa-chan." 

"Yeah I do. I love you, Tooru." 

"I love you too, Hajime." 

The two then decided to cuddle to sleep after kissing for a while longer. They had were beyond satisfied as they had finally gotten the touch they craved for so long. They had no idea that just a touch from each would set off so many fireworks until they had gotten it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first one-shots and stuff, so it kind of sucks lol.
> 
> Also my Insta is k.__.editz


End file.
